drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raymondluxuryacht
Hi Hey, I came by to check out your wiki -- it's looking great! You've done a lot of work on it so far. I've worked on a bunch of TV wikis... let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 22:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to have you aboard! Right now, what I'm working on is fixing the redlinks (most of them are supposed to go to Wikipedia, so they'll need to be redirected there), and creating pages for the voice actors and the secondary characters.Raymondluxuryacht 00:40, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Captain Hero's name He makes his 12-year-old self fuck a hero sandwich twice during the episode, eliciting disgust from Letta Lame; the highschool kids decide to call him "Captain Hero" after seeing that. The episode ends with him uncovering the hero-fucking photo of his younger self with the intention to unwittingly humiliate himself by publishing the photo. In a nutshell - it's pretty much the essence of the plot and vital for the character history. 10:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How Toot resembles the Columbia Pictures torch lady. Well for one thing, her hair is styled like the Columbia logo, and when I see Toot, that's who she reminds me of. And if you see an old movie on TCM made by said company, you'll know what I mean. thank you for your question -- 17:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the info. By the way, to link to a Wikipedia article, just type article name. I noticed you seemed to be having some trouble with this.Raymondluxuryacht 21:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) edit summaries - - How do I write a given summary for a certain edit? - - edit summaries - - How do I write a given summary for a certain edit?--Andrew S. Huebner 13:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - - :The easiest way is to type it into the box that appears to the left of the "Save page" button when you edit.Raymondluxuryacht 23:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - - new boardgame - - In case you didn't catch Drawn Together the other night, there's a new dvd box set complete with a boardgame now available where board games are sold. Probably at FYE, or something like that. --Andrew S. Huebner 14:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) - - Thank you - - for correcting my edits. Just looking through them and you catch a lot of mistakes I don't. Just wanted to give you a shout out! Mrfreakyinastar 22:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) - - :You're welcome! Thanks for starting the new articles.Raymondluxuryacht 04:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) - - Drawn Together Musical Piece - - hey - you seem to have made quite a few edits on this wiki, so I'm gonna go to you for this. There is a piece of music that plays when: The housemates are stapling "Lost" signs on the telephone pole in "Little Orphan Hero", it plays when Xander & Spanky are playing in the medical waste dump in "Foxxy Vs. The Board Of Education", it plays before Clara and Toot shoot their potato gun at the end of "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", then it plays when Xander and Captain Hero are in the bathtub playing with their wind-up ducky in "Alzheimer's That Ends Well". - I'm sorry thats a lot of examples, but anyway I wanted to know if you knew what the track was called and where I might be able to find it, I really love what I've heard of the track, and would love to have a full version. Any help at all would be appreciated. - --Deetfeet 01:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) - - Adding pictures on the celebrity pages. - - Hi. I hope you don't mind me putting pictures of the voice actors on the articles of voice actors. I'm not trying to copyright the pictures, I'm just trying to add them. I hope you understand. Plz get back with me on that. --Andrew S. Huebner 02:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - :Doesn't bother me. Add all the pictures you like.Raymondluxuryacht 02:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - How to do Actor biography like the character biography - - Hi again, I'd like to learn how to do what you did for the character pages the box thing you do for the Voice actors. plz get back with me on that. --Andrew S. Huebner 06:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - - :When you bring up this page in the edit window, copy/paste this template. Just paste it into the article and change the specifics to fit the particular person. - - - :Hope this helps!Raymondluxuryacht 07:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack How do you know that Being a Hero isn't in the movie... Have you seen it yet? If so, is it as completely AWESOME as I am hoping? Tom Gatti 07:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : You might be right. I didn't think that it might be a song from the movie.Raymondluxuryacht 08:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) How disappointing.. I thought maybe you caught that screening a few weeks ago... :/ I don't dare correct anything you type, though because I think you know what you're talking about. Neat catch on "I Wonder Why", by the way. Tom Gatti 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. I try my best to stay informed of everything that goes on with the show. Unfortunately, I haven't seen the film yet. What I know of it comes from the preview clips that have been posted online and the story info that has popped up in different places. As for "I Wonder Why", I had always wondered what the song that played during that scene was, and when I listened to the samples on Amazon, I realized that was it.Raymondluxuryacht 21:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You were right, "Being a Hero" is nowhere in the movie. I'm going to do a hardcore marathon to double check the series, but I doubt I'll find it. Tom Gatti 17:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : If it was in the series, it was playing in the background of some scene, but I really doubt it. Given the theme, I personally suspect it was written for the "Little Orphan Hero" episode and then cut for some reason, but this is pure speculation on my part.Raymondluxuryacht 23:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Strangers With Candy Maybe i didn't put it in EXACTLY the right spot on the site, but I think the cancellation of SWC is worth note, because it is almost identical to DT. The heads never told them they were cancelled, etc. Or maybe I'm crazy and it doesn't belong anywhere on the site... Tom Gatti 16:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt it's a direct reference, but I think it's worth noting, if for no other reason than that it seems to exemplify how Comedy Central treats shows which it has lost favor with.Raymondluxuryacht 16:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I know it's not a reference at all.,.. DT is not known for its subtlety in its messages... I just think it's worth noting, because, like DT, SWC was cancelled even though it was popular. Only difference is, SWC was the cheapest show to make, probably in Comedy Central history. I just think the similarities of the cancellations are of note, and you seem to agree. Tom Gatti 21:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Image from the pilot I uploaded images from the pilot (as seen in Reanimating Drawn Together) I can't seem to find a good place to put this one. Tom Gatti 13:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I thought there needed to be an image from the original pilot, but I wasn't sure where to put it either. I think perhaps the main Drawn Together article.Raymondluxuryacht 16:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Uncredited stars of the movie? The old lady (Mrs. Wilkins)... i could swear her voice is that of Debi Mae West's character on Alzheimer's That Ends Well. :It sounds very similar to that voice, though it could also be Cree. I'm not sure enough of either one to add it to the article.Raymondluxuryacht 20:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The "blue men" ... is actually one character, Dr. Manhattan from Watchmen. Thought I'd tell you because I'm going to bury the update when I add the "watch online" links to the page. Tom Gatti 03:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Online Streaming Actually, only added a link to "Hot Tub". If you have a better idea, it's for the good that I don't edit the pages for all 35 episodes... :P Tom Gatti 03:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it might be kind of time consuming to do that. The best idea might be to add a link to the Drawn Together article.Raymondluxuryacht 04:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm more than willing to do it. I just wanted to get a final layout for where the link would be so I'm correcting once, instead of 35. Also, if you don't think they belong on there (other than time reasons) I didn't want to have to go back and delete. Tom Gatti 04:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The way you did it seems good to me. If you want to go ahead and add links to all of them, go right ahead. Thanks in advance!Raymondluxuryacht 04:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'm not sure exactly when I can do the bulk of it, but almost definitely will be dome by Wed. Tom Gatti 04:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Before I start, pick the better layout. Option 1, or option 2? Tom Gatti 05:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I like Option 1 better myself. Having the link in the article lead seems a little obtrusive.Raymondluxuryacht 05:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Template suggestion I have no clue how to do it but I personally think "DVD Releases" would be more fitting to the left of "The DT Movie". Just a suggestion :P (P.S. good fanfics!) Tom Gatti 15:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also, to be a super grammar bitch, I think the movie and soundtrack titles should be in italics :P Tom Gatti 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are both good ideas. I went ahead and made the changes. (P.S. Thanks, glad you liked them!)Raymondluxuryacht 22:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) In Re to Lost In Parking Space Part 1 It's the scene where Captain Hero takes out a sword to hack his own head after he says "Even though nobody dies," Then proceeds to tell the viewer to try it themselves, and then the same music that plays in Unrestrainable Trainable when Wooldoor hits his head on the bell pole when it says "Crippled for Life" plays. And when I hear that piece, I think of Sesame Street when they used a similar piece of music to end sketches such as Bert ad Ernie sketches. :Thanks. I just needed clarification. I'll readd it.Raymondluxuryacht 18:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Dusty old crap Instead of make a huge bunch of changes to be reverted, I thought I'd have you give me the ok to make these pages based on ooooold stuff in the wiki. Guests in the confessionals, also (list of)music in the series (needs season 4b) Also, Wooldoor's Izzy resemblance and Spanky's Squigley resemblance (both coincidental) deserve reference, I think. (Can you say... POV? But still... :P) Also... a stub-page creation about entertainment weekly's relationship with DT, including both reviews. All ideas I can make a reality upon your approval. Tom Gatti 04:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't object to those ideas. I went ahead and put some spaces for them in the main page. I put in some possible article titles, but feel free to change them if you have something better. It might be okay to point out similarities with Izzy/Squigley, though I personally don't believe either was in any way an influence. But interesting enough to note, possibly. Anyway, thanks for taking the initiative in creating articles. I'm curious to see what you come up with. I'm sure I'll be contributing to them shortly.Raymondluxuryacht 04:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't mean to be a jerk ... but the Sndtrk and movie are not italicized in the new template. :P (May I say, though, it is a beautiful template. Well done!) Tom Gatti 03:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :It was actually another user who created the new template. I fixed the thing with the italics, though. Raymondluxuryacht 03:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Silly me, I don't even know how to edit it :P I just assumed it was only 4 admins. Tom Gatti 07:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, all you gotta do is go to the template and click "edit this page" like any article. Any user can do it. Some wikis might have the templates locked so only admins can edit them, but that isn't the case here. Raymondluxuryacht 08:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) this is a Spanky episode In one episode of Drawn Together, Spanky Ham actually says his pig noise: "Oink, oink." Which episode, and season is that in? : That's "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" from Season 3. It's a callback to a joke when Captain Hero argues with a See-n-Say over whether a pig goes "oink oink".Raymondluxuryacht 15:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) This is a question about ISRAEL. Since ISRAEL is voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who does he sound like? Brian, Glenn Quagmire, Stewie, Peter, or any Family Guy voice? The reason I ask is because Seth does many of the voices on Family Guy, or maybe he's based on ED209 the Robot on Robocop. I can't tell that ISRAEL sounds like any particular Family Guy character. I don't think I'd be able to identify it as Seth's voice if they hadn't said it was in all the promotional material.Raymondluxuryacht 01:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) This is from "The One Wherein There Is A Big Twist Part II". After Sweetcake is introduced in the "New Intro", there's a new title that says "Drawn Together II Hawaii." Is that a spoof of Survivor or something like that? :Yeah, that's definitely a reference to Survivor. It should be mentioned on the page somewhere.Raymondluxuryacht 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's not mentioned anywhere in that page. :: It was mentioned in the plot summary, but I elaborated further in the notes.Raymondluxuryacht 00:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's a picture from the new movie of everybody laughing at Foxxy this is for you to put anywhere in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! article. I found this picture on FaceBook, and I kept it in my picture file in my documents. this is from Mexican't Buy Me Love In this episode Spanky smokes a cigarette in his chest instead of his mouth. Why is there a hole in his chest? Is that like a smoking hole, or something like that?